Yuuku Omaeson
Yuuku Omaeson is the current Vice-Captain of the 13th Squad, serving under the 13th squad Captain, Isis Neith. Appearance Yuuku is a short boy with spiked purple hair with deep purple eyes to match. Since he is so short he tends to be on the less muscular side, giving him a weak like apperance. His build often goes on to get him confused with a small child from some distances. He doesn't like wearing the sandals with his uniform (Or shoes at all for that matter) and as such is seen walking barefoot often On his back he has a scar which runs vertically from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Yuuku carries his sword around his left hip, as to avoid it ever touching his scar. The sword is kept tight by a cord tied around his waste. Occasionaly when he is in a bad mood he will carry it on his back, in the exact direction of his scar. Personality Yuuku is a notorious bookworm and is always at the library. This is due to the fact that he enjoys learning on his own and, very rarely, in small groups. He keeps a calm and collected composure during daily activities and is generally friendly towards people he deems to be on his level or superior to him. Because of this he has developed somewhat of an elitist complex, leaving him to have a huge amount of pride, even in cases when he shouldn't. His favorite hobbies are reading and kendo, and he does both frequently. However, due to his immense time spent reading, he seems to spout out random facts that he deems fit in conversation, leading some to believe that he is a little strange. This, combined with his elitist complex, generally pushes away some of the people in Soul Society creating a feel of some isolation, which is something he rather enjoys. Due to his past and his childhood he tends to help those in need in the Rukongai district, being frequently seen protecting the week and those who need it. He is especially fond of kids especially since he is still a kid at heart. In battle, however, his personality takes a drastic turn. Yuuku takes on a more sadomasochistic personality and enjoys playing with his opponents. He is known to be rather vicious with certain opponents that he has ties with, getting a sick pleasure out of causing distinct pains or touching on the soft points of his opponents. History Yuuku was born in the Rukongai district as a twin. He did not have a father and being the older brother of the two led him to be the man of the family. Since his family was so poor his mom was always borrowing money from the local loan sharks. In turn this became a problem as they were always in debt. Eventually this led the most painful memory he has ever experienced. One night, after his family had just gone to bed, the loan sharks came and set fire to his house. Since he was the only one awake at the time he ran to wake up his brother and mother, but the smoke soon became too much to bear. He ran out of the house, unable to do anything for his family or about the loan sharks outside. The last thing he remembers from that moment was being hit over the head and passing out. Shortly after he woke up in the company of a shinigami who he assumed had saved his life. He had a a shooting pain running down his back and could only muster up the energy to ask the shinigami of his or her name. All that the shinigami told him was to get strong enough to find out who they were, and to be able to "stop tradgedies like what has just happened here." After this he was accepted into one of the families in Sereitei and was able to enroll in the Spirit Academy. He possessed abnormally high scores for a beginner, especially in kido. Slowly he got used to the ranks of the shinigami and shortly after enrolling in the Academy he graduated. He was placed in the 13th squad and after tons of toil and hard work he recieved his first promotion. He quickly moved up the ranks after that eventually becoming a seated member of the 13th squad. After demonstrating his abilities as a shinigami, and his natural prowess he was promoted to the rank of Vice-Captain of the 13th Squad. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13, Yuuku possesses an increased amount of Spirtual Power. Expert Swordsman Specialist: Due to Yuuku's frequent practice in Kendo he has skills far above those of normal abilities. He shows his prowess with his ability to strike down hollows in one strike. Expert Strategist and Technician: Yuuku spends most of his time reading on battle strategies and strategic maneuvers and as such has developed an increased ability to plan during battles. He shows this by being able to read his opponents moves and adapt or react accordingly. Shunpo Expert: Yuuku's light build allows him to have an incredible speed already, so it was no wonder that he would be able to learn the flash step. He is able to use this in conjunction with his sword, quickly maneuvering behind enemies and attacking their weak spots. Kido Expert: Being able to practice this alone gave Yuuku a lot of time to hone his skills. As such Yuuku is able to perform level 80 kido spells without an incantation. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: 立ちすくむような恐れ- "Petrifying Fears": In it's sealed form "Kyoofu Ojike" is a long katana with a curved guard, it's wrapped with purple and black cloth and resembles a wolf's fang. Shikai: Triggered by the release command "らの骨を冷やしてください" or "Chill their bones". In Shikai form, Yuuku grips the blade tightly as a special disorienting agent is released from tiny holes all over the blade. This agent causes the adrenal gland to produce more adrenaline in the bodies of those who breath it in. However the catch to this agent is that Yuuku gets to choose which response the adrenaline triggers (Fight or Flight) by releasing two different types of the agent. *'Shikai Special Ability: Strengthen '(Kyouka): By releasing the "fight" type of pheromone from his blade, Yuuku can pump more adrenaline into his muscles giving him superhuman strength for a temporary time. However after wearing off his body is left weakened and, because of the strain it puts on his adrenal gland, limits him to use the ability only one time every 10 minutes. *'Shikai Special Ability: Weaken '(Suitai): By releasing the "flight" type of pheromone from the tip of his blade, Yuuku can trigger a momentary failure of his opponents muscles. This only lasts for one minute and overuse causes his opponent to become resistant to the pheromone, leading him to have to use different strands each fight. Trivia Yuuku's name means "Fear Yourself". His theme song is "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies. His favorite color is purple. 'Quotes' "Protecting the weak means nothing if you yourself are weak" "Memories are just that, memories. We can do nothing to change the past but rather work together to build the future."